Foreign Relations
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: One-shot request for 'Aussiejimfan is BACK' with her OC, Sonia Komiko. In which Sanosuke finds himself growing fond of the feistiness of a foreign girl. Sano/OC


**A/N: This short one-shot's here per request of ****Aussiejimfan is BACK**** and features her OC Sonia Komiko :) So without further ado, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Sonia Komiko, who belongs to ****Aussiejimfan is BACK****.**

**Foreign Relations**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

"There's nothin' interestin' to do 'round here anymore," Sagara Sanosuke grumbled to himself one otherwise pleasant afternoon. He'd freeloaded his fill at the Akabeko and then dropped by the Kamiya dojo, hoping for some entertainment, but he was sadly mistaken. Everyone was being so damn _ordinary_! Yahiko was still training, Kenshin was still doing housework, and Kaoru was still ruining food. Then he tried Oguni Clinic, but it wasn't long before he and Megumi were bickering and a very ticked off _kitsune_ kicked him out. So now, Sano was just wandering the streets, hoping for an opportunity to present itself.

It was then Sano heard slurred laughter, and he'd heard enough of that to know what was going on. He grinned and cracked his knuckles. _Looks I'm gonna have some fun after all!_ Five drunkards were advancing on a girl, and that was all it took for Sano to act. His punch knocked the first guy out cold, and once he'd taken out a second, some of his buddies cursed and started to run. Sanosuke frowned. _Come on, two hits and they take off runnin'! Cowards . . ._

"_Hi-yah!_"

Sano whirled around to find the 'damsel in distress' punch the lights out of the last two guys. _She don't look like she's from around here._ The girl looked younger than him and was a couple heads shorter with blonde hair tied back in ponytail as well as emerald green eyes. Her outfit wasn't normal, either; a full red gi with gold trimmings at the neck and red shoes. Her fighting style vaguely reminded Sano of his own, but it seemed more organized.

Once she'd taken care of her attackers, the girl turned to Sano defiantly. "Hey! I didn't ask for your help!" Her Japanese was accented, too.

One of Sano's eyebrows rose. "You were gettin' attacked, lady, any self-respectin' man'd jump in and help."

"Dammit!" The girl crossed her arms, huffing. "I can handle things myself, why don't you jerks ever understand that?" She snorted. "Oh, it's just 'cause you think I'm _vertically challenged_! Or that I'm a _girl_!"

"A thank you would've been nice, lady," Sano said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"And stop calling me 'lady'! I'm only nineteen and you're making me sound old!" The girl indicated herself with her thumb proudly. "I got a name, and it's Sonia Komiko!"

Sano noticed that she'd introduced herself with her first name, then family name, like a Westerner. "You a foreigner?"

Sonia frowned. "Hasn't anyone told you that asking about a lady's past is rude?"

"Really? A few seconds ago you told me to stop callin' you a lady."

"Hey, shut up if you know what's good for you!" Sonia swung her fist at Sano but he caught it easily. _That was actually a pretty good punch,_ he noticed, his palm stinging a little. "But because you oh so kindly asked: yes, I'm a foreigner. Not entirely though. I've been in Tokyo since I turned fourteen but I'm actually from America and I was adopted by a man and woman from Russia when I was five."

_A-me-ri-ca and Ru-ssia._ Sano had heard of those foreign countries but their names sounded equally as foreign to him. _That explains her accent and her looks . . . _His chocolate brown eyes swept over Sonia's body to make sure she wasn't injured (among other reasons), and he then turned on his heel and began walking away. "Well, then, I got stuff to do. Later, Komiko-san."

Sonia stared after the young man's black aku symbol emblazoned on the back of his white jacket. _Hm . . . you know, that guy's _hot_,_ she thought, grinning. _I can't let someone like him get away from me that easily!_

"Hey, wait! Rooster-head!" Sonia smirked triumphantly when Sano stopped, a vein pulsing in his forehead. She hurried to him. "First off, just Sonia's fine, and second, I told you my name _and_ my past, so aren't you going to tell me yours? Unless you want me to call you 'rooster-head' for the rest of your life!"

Sano sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sagara Sanosuke."

"Okay then, Mister Sagara Sanosuke, I'm tagging along with you!"

"Great," Sano responded sardonically. "I'm freakin' thrilled." He actually kind of was, because the girl _was_ pretty damn cute. "But won't the people at your place mind?"

"My place?" Sonia was momentarily confused. "Oh, I don't stay anywhere, really. I hate staying put so I keep moving around in the open."

"Isn't that dangerous for a girl?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a feared street fighter around here!" Sonia proclaimed smugly. "No one would even _think_ of trying something with _me_!"

Sano laughed. "Ever heard of the fighter-for-hire _Zanza_ before?"

"Ooh, the hot guy with the huge sword, right?"

Sano grinned wryly. _Heh, so she's already fallen for my charms. Pretty shallow. _"'The hot guy with the huge sword' ain't afraid of the likes of you. By the way, his 'huge sword' is called a _zanbatou._ Get your Japanese right." He didn't flinch when Sonia punched his arm, but he'd sure as hell felt it. _Geez, she can hit pretty hard, for a girl. Worse than Jou-chan, almost._

"Oh, yeah? How would _you _know, huh, rooster-head?"

"Well . . . let's just say Zanza's a real good friend of mine. We've known each other since we were born, practically."

Sonia snorted. "Like you'd really expect me to believe that."

"Want proof?" Sano smirked. "Ever heard of the kanji on Zanza's back that gives punks nightmares for the rest of their lives?"

"Yeah, it's _aku_ or evil! What does that have to do with any—" Sonia stopped and very slowly backtracked, realization dawning on her. Sano had the symbol on his back. _Oh crap. I told him he was hot. Ohhhh crappity crap._

Sano grinned mischievously and winked at her, languorously running a hand through his unruly brown hair. Sonia would probably have swooned if it wasn't for the situation. "So . . . what was that about 'the hot guy with the huge sword'?"

"Wh-what the hell do you mean?" Sonia retorted. "I clearly said 'the hot guy with the huge sword' and you don't have _any _swords! Ha! You're just some poser, I bet!"

Sano chuckled. "Really?" His voice had turned into a smooth purr and he sidled closer to her. "And what about 'the hot guy' part, hmm?"

_This guy is the dangerously sexy type,_ Sonia thought fleetingly, struggling to get herself under control as Sano got closer to her. _C'mon, Sonia, snap out of it! Why are you letting a guy make you turn into jelly?_ Sonia's face was rapidly heating up._ Dammit, now I'm blushing, too!_

Sanosuke stopped, to Sonia's immense relief, and studied her face. "Huh, you're pretty cute when you blush . . ." He smirked. "_Sonia-chan_."

"Sh-shut up!" Sonia tried to punch Sano's face, but she failed yet again. Sulking, she crossed her arms and refused to meet his eyes. "You said you had stuff to do, so let's get going already!"

"Oh, that's right." On cue, Sano's stomach growled and he patted it with a laugh. "Got so into things that I made myself hungry." Sano's face lit up and he grinned. "Say, could you spot me some food at the Akabeko?"

Poor Sonia didn't know what she was getting into when she agreed, and she'd regret that decision for the rest of her life.

**A/N: There you have it! I had fun writing with Sonia—she's so different from Kameko! :P I hope you liked it, Aussiejimfan! :)**


End file.
